The Rude Rampage
The Rude Rampage is the Tenth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in May 18, 2016. Synopsis It is an all battle between the Jinchuriki. Paul Gekko prompts the chance to defeat Naruto and Utakata and Yuki Buxaplenty in the Battle Royale. Plot The Episode begins with Paul Gekko, Rio, Hibito and Yuki stranded walking in the desert. As they are making their way back to Izumogakure, They were stopped by the mysterious man, who uses the bubbles to trap the heroes. Seeing that the Leaf ninja were strong, he felt that he could trust them to guard Hotaru without him, freeing him from his debt. He then left, despite Hotaru's pleas for him to stay, as he noted that he was not foolish enough to want the title of "master". As the Heroes continue their quest, they are being followed by Hotaru who gives them the white Chaos Emerald. After receiving the Emerald, The gang is immediately surrounded by a massive herd of tribal Yoshis, including a massive blue one named Thunderfoot, all wielding spears and prominently portraying feathers on their heads. Knowing that they are in trouble and that the natives aren't happy about them being there, Rio suggests that one of them try to communicate with them. Paul Gekko attempts to do so, only to be stabbed in the rear with a spear. Just as thing get worse, a voice shouts for them all to stop. They set him down, and the chief asks Yoshi why he is with the Hylians. Suddenly, Chief Yoshi recognizes Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca as the big fan of Mario, and is surprised to see how big that she has gotten. Knowing that Mario probably doesn't remember him, he explains to Yuki that he is the Yoshi who helped Mario as an infant during the events of Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, times which she fondly remembers. On his orders, the Yoshis quickly release Hotatu, Paul Gekko, Rio, and Hibito, who ask why they attacked, as Yoshis are supposed to be peaceful. Chief Yoshi says that recent events have made an impact on their lives, and tells the heroes the story. He says that he was taking a morning stroll when he found a "strange purple stone", a Chaos Emerald. He picked it up, but was attacked by Spear Guys. He ran away and the Spear Guys caught up but they were scared away by the Chaos Emerald, which suddenly began to glow radiantly. He says the Emerald saved his life. The Chief told his tribe about the stone, and they put it on the Yoshi Statue. One day, he mentions that two men riding on their Yoshis asked to see the stone, but they were actually members of the Eggman Empire, Madara and Yuki. They stole the stone and enslaved most of the tribe with a massive fleet of warships. Only the Chief Yoshi, Thunderfoot, and a few of the regular Yoshis managed to escape. The heroes are willing to help the Yoshis, despite what had happened, and they leave to free the tribe. Chief Yoshi says that they have tried many times to free the tribe, but their enemies possess far more advanced battle skills and technology. He also mentions that he hopes the heroes will not fail. The heroes jump out into the field and begin cutting the chains of the Yoshis. Paul Gekko uses the Lightsaber, Yuki uses the key, Rio uses lightning and Hibito uses the fire sword. Soon, all the Yoshis are freed. Paul Gekko sees this time the Purple Chaos Emerald on top of the statue, but before he can get to it, Naruto appears and punches him and Utakata appears as well. Utakata and Naruto were also confronted by Madara Uchiha and Yuki Buxaplenty on the Nawaki Gunship which is the Flagship is the Egg Fleet. The Chief then reveals them to be the ones who enslaved their tribe. Madara reveals to Paul Gekko that the rebellion is dealt and punished by orders of Emperor Eggman himself. Naruto tells Paul Gekko that students to their masters always have a connection in their hearts and Rio benefits thanks to the powerful gemstones called chaos emeralds. With all three after the same things, a three-way battle emerges. At first, all sides seem evenly matched until Paul Gekko and Rio and Hibito unleashed the ultimate team blast, Jet Stream Meteor on Madara and Yuki's revived Ten Tails. Unknown to them, their white chaos emerald reacts to the mysterious man's presence. Characters *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Naruto Uzumaki *Utakata *Hotaru *Yuki Buxaplenty *Madara Uchiha *Yoshi Tribe *Thunderfoot *Yoshi Chief *Paul Gekko's Yoshi Battles Heroes vs. Eggman Empire vs. Naruto and Utakata Participants *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Naruto Uzumaki *Utakata *Hotaru *Yuki Buxaplenty *Madara Uchiha Locations *Unnamed Desert Winners *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Hibito *Rio Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon